


Kingfield drabble: 28/07

by notthebasement



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebasement/pseuds/notthebasement
Summary: Today I'll be posting Kingfield because of kf anniversary so I wrote a lil drabble fic about them!I mentioned stuff that happened in my blog for the drabble, quick summary: Dwight has 5 cats and he almost became a killer once, spikes coming out of his skin as his hope disappeared, so when he went back to being fully a survivor he was left with deep scars on his skin.





	Kingfield drabble: 28/07

"Do you ever think about how long it’s been since you appeared here?”

Dwight looked up at David, both lying down on the grass far away from the campfire. He had his head leaning on his chest, their pose being alike to one of a T, and their fingers were intertwined on top of Dwight’s chest.

They sometimes needed some alone time between trials and they had found a beautiful clearing where they could be bathed by the moonlight, hear the wind rustling the leaves and bushes and enjoy the soft sounds of the crickets in the distance without anyone bothering them.

Just Dwight, David and their thoughts.

“...I do,” the scrapper whispered, both remaining quiet for a few seconds.

“...do you think anyone misses you back there?”

There was a hint of sadness in Dwight’s voice which worried David everytime he talked about something like this, but he knew that he didn’t like to talk about it so he never asked. Instead he was patient and didn’t ask about it, waiting for his boyfriend to feel confident enough to take the first step about it.

“I guess someone does. Sometimes the last person ye expect to worry ‘bout ye is thinkin’ ‘bout ye. Am sure they’ve already tried to find us back there,” he said, shifting a bit closer to be able to peck a kiss on the top of Dwight’s head. “Yer cats would never forget ye.”

The mention of them brought a smile to Dwight’s face, David putting his other arm under his own head to be able to look at him more comfortably.

“Much better like that, yeah?” he grinned, making Dwight smile wider.

“Yeah,” he replied in a whisper, lifting his shoulder to sink his head into David’s Harrington jacket, which he’d lent to him so he’d be warm while they were outside of trials.

They never took it in anymore and put it against a log so whenever Dwight was back he could put it on and enjoy its warmth and smell until David was back. Dwight didn’t have anything big enough that the other man could wear, but he’d had an idea about it recently.

Looking down, Dwight moved his hand away from his love’s hold and pulled one of the sleeves up until he could see his own hand. The jacket was so big on him that the sleeves were baggy and went down to his fingertips.

His movements caught David’s attention, looking down at him and tilting his head to the side a bit with curiosity and Dwight didn’t need to look at him to know he’d done it, making him smile sheepishly. David only seemed to do it when he was with Dwight, who absolutely adored that little gesture. To him, it was adorable to see such a big and angry-looking man doing such a pure motion because of confusion.

“I can’t lend you any of my jackets, but…” he muttered, taking David’s hand that was gently rubbing his chest because of the lack of a hand to hold, and put something around his wrist before securing it in place with a little clasp. “...I hope this will do.”

Dwight looked up at him, grinning, and lifted a hand to caress David’s cheek as he lifted his own to look at his wrist.

“Awh, come on…” David grinned, covering his face with the hand he’d lifted before moving it away again and take a second look at it.

Dwight had taken off his orange bracelet and given it to David instead, and David was more than pleased with this little gift he’d made him.

“Come ’ere,” he grinned as he sat up and put his arms under his boyfriend’s back and knees, lifting him up bridal style with no effort. Dwight laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head against his shoulder while David took him to a nearby rock.

There, he sat down and placed the smaller man between his legs, his back against his chest and his own back against the rock; taking his love’s hands and then wrapping his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could and pressing his nose against that sweet spot on Dwight’s neck behind his ear.

Chills ran down Dwight’s spine as David kissed him there, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling with a deep breathe through his nose and relaxing against him. He then turned his head to the side and looked at him, their noses brushing, both staring into each other’s eyes with his eyelids half closed and a small smile on their lips.

Dwight’s gaze lowered to his love’s lips, a gesture that David took as an invitation to squeeze him between his arms and close the space between their lips, taking Dwight’s lower lip between his own for a soft kiss, then a couple more that didn’t last for too long but left them both feeling breathless and wanting more; but sometimes less meant more.

They rested their foreheads against each other’s, remaining quiet and simply feeling each other’s warm breath against their skin with big smiles on their face.

“...thank ye luv, I didn’t expect that.”

“I love you.”

“I love ye too.”

David let go one of Dwight’s hands to cup his cheek and caress the soft skin under his eye with his thumb, pecking a playful kiss on the tip of his nose before leaning against the rock again so they both could look ahead.

David stretched his arm to look at his new bracelet, Dwight doing the same with his own, and they observed the differences between their arms, differences that both of them loved to point out at random times to appreciate each other. David’s arm was long, toned, amd with thicker arm hair covering it; while Dwight’s arm was thinner and his arm hair was barely visible, deep scars littered all the way up to his shoulder.

Both of them laughed softly, the bigger man taking his hand again to embrace him and pull him as close as they could get before gently caressing up his arm. 

“I would miss ye if ye were gone,” David whispered, his voice sounding like it was a bit hoarse. 

Dwight knew he’d been looking at his scars again, scars from that time he almost ended up at the other side of that hellish place, but that with his help and the help of Claudette, Bill and Jake he’d managed to regain his hopes of making it out of that place once and for all.

“...you know I won’t go anywhere,” he whispered at him, turning his head to lean his forehead against his jaw, and closed his eyes to rest until it was their turn to go into a new trial.

“...I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to tumblr post: https://notthebasement.tumblr.com/post/176355125452/


End file.
